The Sword, the Shield and the Bomb
by manymythsbusted93
Summary: The sequel or maybe prequel to The Utopia. How did Tenten and Lee get injured? Why is Neji OK? What does Sudaru have to do with it? DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU READ THE UTOPIA!
1. Team 55

I don't own the Third Hokage, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, etc. I do, however, own Sudaru, and now, Rukura and Okruso. Now, on with the sequel to the people-who-read-it-loved-it-but-it-was-not-read-by-many-people story; The Utopia. (Or maybe it could be a prequel?)

* * *

"Medicine retrieval? Why can't we do anything exciting? We are one of the strongest villages, and you want me to get some medicine!" Tenten fumed in front of the Third Hokage. 

"It is needed badly. Many have been infected with the virus, without even knowing. You surely have seen the symptoms," The Third replied. "First, the victim's hearing goes, slowly until deaf. Soon, organs deteriorate, shutting down major needs. 12 have died so far.

"The Sound has most likely created the disease, which means they have the cure. I need you to go get-"

"We heard!" Interrupted Lee. "Get the cure with the help of Team 55. I don't know why we need help. We can do it ourselves, Hokage"

"You need to do this as quickly as possible before we lose any more. Be off! Meet Team 55 at the main gate. Neji, you are in charge of both groups. Finally, stay on your ally team's good side. Some could be dangerous."

"Why would they hurt us?" asked Neji.

"I pray you never find out" replied the Third.

* * *

"You know who Sudaru is, I assume, Naruto, but I don't think you know Rukura and Okruso." Neji explained to Naruto. Neji was telling Naruto all about his adventure with Sudaru and the others after Naruto's adventure with the not-so-informative Sudaru. 

"Rukura was a female. Intelligent and flexible. Her main jutsu was her ability to defend against anything. She had the power of The Shield.

"Okruso was a male. Strong, not too bright and sort of a muscle head. He could fight well, but one blow could destroy him. He has the power of The Shield." Neji explained.

"And Sudaru?" Naruto asked.

"The bomb. Any trigger and BOOM! Not even Rukura's shielding powers can stop it or Okruso's attacking powers can overcome it. He, and everyone around him, is doomed."

* * *

This is a prequel, so Tenten and Lee are healthy, Konoha is powerful and Sarutobi is Hokage. More soon, but work is evil and slows down the process. Please recomend me to your friends! 


	2. Uh oh

In this chapter, you discover the stupidity of Okruso.Oh, and Mikafied caught this; Okruso has the power of the **sword**, not the shield. Typo. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" asked Lee.

"Yup," replied Rukura.

The team of six was hiding in a group of bushes outside the Sound Medical Lair. After days of traveling, they were there.

"Neji, byakugan before I break your-"Okruso roared.

"Chill Okruso" Tenten shot back as she tapped him on the head. Okruso soon fell to the ground, moaning.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled as his eyes soon went blank.

A minute later, he replied "Second floor, that room," as he pointed to part of the castle. "Maybe they shouldn't label it 'Sound Virus Cure; contains ground totoy leaf, essence of konoha leaf…'" Neji rattled off a list of ingredients.

"I say we go in and get the cure, just so we don't forget," Lee suggested.

"I agree" replied Rukura.

The team swiftly moved to the side of the castle.

"Now what? We can't get in without a door or window, but that would be too obvious!" Tenten worried.

"Not exactly, attack and defense aren't all we can do. Now Sudaru!" Okruso yelled, just waking up. (He had to be carried by Lee and Tenten)

Sudaru sighed, and began molding his chakra. Nothing happened at first, but soon something happened. The shadow of the castle began to quiver. It slowly crawled up the castle, making small notches in the wall as it went. Soon, the shadow reached the second floor, becoming darker. The wall soon disintegrated, creating a custom door. Neji then realized the notches were hand and foot holds.

The group climbed up the wall into the room.

"Byukagun!" Neji yelled. "It's in that safe; the combination is 34, 18, 9."

As Tenten opened the safe, Okruso saw a red beam.

"Shiiiiny" he mumbled to himself as he touched it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The group yelled as the bream broke, setting off an ear-splitting alarm.

"The intruders must be in the Sound Virus Cure Room!" voices yelled only feet away.

"I'll kill them! I'll beat them all!" Okruso yelled. "I'll-"

Okruso fell to the ground as Tenten threw him the vial with the cure and it hit him in the head. This wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

Fight scene next chapter. I was going to do it this chapter, but I wanted to get this up fast. This will probably be a 4 chapter story. Hopefully, there will be more of Sudaru's cool shadow powers. 


	3. The Fight

I don't own Neji, Tenten or Lee. I do own Okruso, Sudaru and Rukura

* * *

There were 10 Sound ninjas, all with kunai, swords or sound cannons. Time for some fun.

Tenten threw a kunai with deadly accuracy, but it was soon stopped by an enemy kunai. Another sound used his cannon on her. Tenten soon screamed with pain as her ears were rendered useless.

Lee was able to kick one sound nin as it grabbed for his foot, but Lee was too fast. Neji used byakugan to pinpoint the chakra spots. Soon, a sword was flashing behind him, just barely missing him. There were too many ninjas in one small room, and the sound were too good.

Okruso was soon up and tossed the vile of antidote to Tenten. Guarding was the only thing she could do (sounds like Sakura).

Neji was able to take out one of the sound with help from Lee. Lee looked over to see how the other team was doing. Sudaru had 2 on the ground at his feet, another going at him with a sword. Soon, a shadow came up from the fallen sounds' area and wrapped around the sound Sudaru was fighting. Like a boa constrictor, the shadow squeezed the ninja, loosening its grip to let him fall to the floor.

At the same time, Rukura was dodging attacks from ninja left and right. Using her specialty, Okruso was able to get behind the sound and give them nasty blows. These guys were good.

Lee's gaze was soon cut short as he was hit with a sword, falling to the ground. There were only 3 left. One pulled out a long blade on a chain, like a mace. It swung toward Okruso. That was when Neji thought he was going insane.

The chain holding the blade shattered as swung near her. The blade didn't even touch her, but she still broke it… involuntarily.

Then, Okruso swung his arm, like he was hitting the last 3. But, Neji was at an angle where he finally saw that he never really touched them, but they still fell to the ground. The real power of the sword and the shield at work.

The sound nin were down, so the group ran out Sudaru's door, ukaware of the sound bomb on Sudaru, ready to go off.

* * *

Yay! Last chapter soon. 


	4. Boom

Usual disclaimer. I'm sorry for the last story, but I said it wasn't as good as The Utopia. Hopefully, the last chapter will make it better, but I've been reading Agatha Christie and I'm going to do a murder Mystery with the return of Team 76 (Sudaru, Hasuko and Jurosu)! Now, on with the last chapter:

* * *

Neji had the vial as the teams traveled through the woods.

"We got out?" Lee asked as we woke up from a heavy punch from a sound Nin. He was unconscious in Neji's arms since the incident with Tenten in Okruso's, still asleep.

"Just barely" replied Neji.

They were halfway through the woods when is high pitched squeal sounded. Sudaru fell to his knees in pain.

"AH!!!!! What is that?" asked Rukura.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from Sudaru" replied Okruso.

"What was your first clue?" asked Tenten, waking up due to the noise.

"Byukugan!" Neji yelled as Sudaru started screaming.

"He has something on his neck, probably from the Sound. It is causing some involuntary movements. He has weird red chakra, building up inside. What is that?"

"It's visible from the outside now" replied Rukura with worry. "That's the power of the bomb. Some of our power is in our control, but most is not accessible by us. You saw in the fight how I didn't need to use my power to defend myself or destroy their weapons; my chakra did it by itself."

"Like someone else we know" replied Neji.

"So the sound is involuntarily causing the chakra to activate" continued Rukura. Sudaru increased his screaming to screeching as, not blue, not even red, but white chakra started being visible to the eye. "I'll use my shield, and we may survive! Neji has the vile, so does he have any extra defense?"

"My chakra spin, but-" Neji started to say before Okruso interrupted.

"Good, use it with Rukura's chakra shield!"

"But-"

"Now!"

"What about-"

"NOW!!!!"

There was no more time left.

* * *

Neji sat talking to Naruto, outside the hospital.

"Sudaru was fine, but the forest was destroyed. Rukura, Lee and Tenten broke bones and got many injuries due to Rukura's chakra shield." Neji finished.

"Without it?" Naruto asked.

"They would've died, like Okruso. He was behind her shield, but he was all offence, no defense. I just got off with bruises and cuts because of my charka spin. Tsunade got the conspicuously labeled medicine, and only twelve died."

"Wow" commented Naruto, flabbergasted. "Nice job, but I'm glad we only had to figure out a riddle. Tsunade was so proud, we have to go figure out some murder with the same team. I'm going to watch my back with Sudaru. Thanks for the info."

Naruto couldn't help but cry for Okruso and the poor victims of his new ally's troubles.

* * *

I'm going to take a break from the three-story-flashback of each character and do a murder mystery. I have an Agatha Christie-like twist that, I hope, will make it my best stroy yet.


End file.
